The global market for Virtual Reality (“VR”) hardware and software is growing at a rapid pace. Indeed, VR technology is increasingly used in a variety of sectors including, for example, entertainment, artistry and design, education, tourism and exploration, healthcare, real estate, and shopping. One of the main applications for VR is gaming. Many VR games are known.
Many VR systems include hand-held controllers that include joysticks, buttons, triggers, or other actuators that are manipulated by users in order to execute actions in a virtual environment. In some instances, there is little to no correspondence between the physical (or real-world) action of manipulating an actuator on a controller, and the resulting action in the virtual game environment. In other words, the action that occurs in the virtual environment does not mimic (or resemble) the action or input that the user makes with the controller to cause the action in the virtual environment. As such, the overall VR experience may feel less real to a user, thereby diminishing the game experience, and possibly causing the user to lose interest in a game.
These and other drawbacks exist with many input controllers currently used with VR systems.